


Namesake

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, while living in his self-imposed exile from the wizarding world, Severus "Sherlock" Potter-Malfoy would sneak back home to use in secret his father's potions lab. This is the first time he had done so. Under the watchful eye of Severus Snape's portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

 

He stirred when the door creaked open. A silhouette in the doorway told him the potions master had returned. Quietly, the door had been closed back, the man inside the room. The portrait waited.

**_“Lumos.”_ **

A bright light at the tip of a wand illuminating the dark laboratory.

Now he could see, this was not the man he had assumed.

“I had wondered,” he began, “When I may make your acquaintance. I had expected you long before now.”

“Sod off.”

“Just as charming as your mother.”

The young man searched for the lamps, at last finding them and, with a quick strike of a match he lit them. One by one. Once lit, he put out the light of his wand and set quickly to work.

From high upon the wall in his frame, Severus Snape watched him. The two men said not a word to one another as the living man worked. Going from shelf to shelf, selecting his ingredients before placing them beside the cauldron. To be cut, to be crushed, to be powdered and to be sliced. Carefully each ingredient was added at just the right moment. No open book nor text lay nearby. The boy working solely from memory.

He lifted his wand only once, to recite an incantation in Greek before laying it aside and selecting a small box of vials. At last, the young man spoke. “You will, of course, speak to father of what I’ve done here.”

“Of course. You have intruded upon his space.” At this, Snape’s portrait smiled. It was a hollow gesture from the portrait of a dead man. “He has spoken of you many a long night’s brewing.”

“Then he will not be surprised to learn I broke in here.”

“No. He will be relieved.”

The young man smirked, turning his face to the portrait. “You will tell him I’ve gone Weasley red, won’t you?”

The portrait considered this, or at the least, appeared to. After all, he was still just a false form of sentience. “Why would I do a thing such as that?”

The young man’s eyes lit up. “Because it will cause Potter to be conflicted between amusement at the fact and annoyance at my father’s reaction to the news. After all, it is my understanding that you had always enjoyed greatly inconveniencing him. In this way, we both will get what we want, if only for a short while. Potter conflicted and annoyed, and I’ve upset my father without even standing in the same room.”

“Hm… Pity. You would have done well in Slytherin.”

The young man gave the portrait a small nod. “Good eve, Severus.”

“And to you, Severus.”

“Sherlock,” he corrected him.

The young man doused the lamps and lit up his wand again. Then he picked up the box of vials and left the laboratory, and the portrait of his namesake, in the still darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Learning my way around Gimp. Made this for my followers on my personal Tumblr to show my appreciation for them. So, here ya go! Drabble to go with it!


End file.
